Addison Moffett
Addison Kaylee Moffett was born on February 3, 1998. Addison and her older sister Alexa Moffett began their training at Dance Connection Too in Gilbert, AZ. Addison switched to Club Dance Studio in Phoenix, AZ in 2013, and Alexa began working as a choreographer there. At the end of the competition season in 2015, Alexa was said to have had a falling out with Kelli Wilkins, the owner of Club, leading to her and Addison leaving the studio. The following year, Alexa's friend Molly Long opened her own studio called Project 21. Alexa began working there as the contemporary and lyrical choreographer, and Addison spent her senior year dancing there and competing with their teen competition team. Addison received professional training in many styles of dance, including acrobatics, ballet, hip hop, jazz, musical theatre, lyrical, contemporary, and modern. Dances Solos Broadway Baby - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * unknown scoring - StarQuest Dance Competition * 3rd overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Born to Entertain - musical theater - choreographed by Lisa Waddell I'm Available - musical theater - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona Lullaby - lyrical - choreographed by Chelsea Gooch Dimples - musical theater - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * 1st overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona I * 1st overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona II * 5th overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California Anymore - lyrical - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * unknown scoring - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall competitive 9-12 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Nurse's Diary - contemporary - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * 1st overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 2nd overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona * 2nd overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall junior solo - BravO Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 5th overall junior American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Velma - musical theater - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 4th overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 8th overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Moving Uptown - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * unknown scoring - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Beautiful - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett) - 2011 * unknown scoring - Showbiz Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 2nd overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Listen - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 3rd overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention You Move Away - choreographed by Krista Coney * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Little Universe - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Anderson * unknown scoring - Starpower Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Titanium - lyrical improv * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Dallas, Texas Imagine - lyrical - choreographed by Kira Dimartino * 2nd overall senior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall teen American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 6th overall teen American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada m Uncertainties of War - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1st overall senior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 1st overall senior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall intermediate 12-14 solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona Nothing But the Water - contemporary - choreographed by Kira DiMartino * 1st overall elite 12-14 solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Over the Love - lyrical improv * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Callenge in Phoenix, Arizona Come to You - contemporary - choreographed by Jessie Riley Beneath - contemporary - choreographed by Emily Shock * 2nd overall teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Minneapolis, Minnesota * 3rd overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Latch - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1st overall teen solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall senior American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada A Case of You - contemporary * 3rd overall senior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona Beautiful - contemporary * 4th overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Fast Car - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * solo blast regional champion - West Coast Dance Explosion in Tucson, Arizona * 1st overall senior solos - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona Duets True Colors (with Kalani Hilliker) - improv Anything (with Brynn Rumfallo) - lyrical * 1st overall junior duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Minneapolis, Minnesota Human (with Kalani Hilliker) - improv Trios Lay Me Down (with Kalani Hilliker and Cami) - contemporary 2014 Groups Solidary Confinement - contemporary (with Arielle Jennings, Cami Schroeder, Kalani Hilliker, Raegan Lamb, Kenedy Brown, and Kailey Tamarkin) Spirit - contemporary (with Emily Annis, Paige Beringer, Payton Blanchette, Alyssa Bortono, Gracie Brittingham, Lexee Crandall, Alyssa Diaz, Ashley Dodd, Ainslee Gehrman, Laynee Hahn, Amanda Harambasic, Marlye Harris, Brinley Harris, Hayden Heath, Cambrie Hickman, Kalani Hilliker, Monika Hudobnik, Arielle Jennings, Alexis Jennings, Kamilla Johnson, Viktoria Johnson, Dylynn Jones, Taylor Lamb, Jayci Martz, Taylor Mcquillan, Paloma Palomarez, Alora Rockholt, Taylor Ruiz, Tatiana Savedra, Carlee Schield, Chloe Shippy, Sydney Sojka, Amber Sroka, Megan Story, Morgan Strube, Jenna Valenzuela, Kia Washington, and Jaycee Wilkins) Smile Girl - ballet (with Dylynn Jones, Brynn Rumfallo, Tatiana Savedra, Carlee Schield, Alexis Watson, and Jaycee Wilkins) Stay - contemporary (with Brynklie Brown, Simrin Player, and others) All of Me - contemporary improv Silent Sceam - contemporary (with Kalani Hilliker, Kenedy Brown, Raegan Lamb, and Simrin Player) * 2ND overall teen group - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada Turning Page - lyrical The Pianist - contemporary (with Kenedy Brown, Bostyn Brown, Brynklie Brown, Kalani Hilliker, Dylynn Jones, Simrin Player, and Jaycee Wilkins) * 2ND overall junior group - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada How Will I Know - contemporary In Chains - contemporary * 1ST overall teen line - 24/7 Dance Convention in Glendale Best Behavior - hip hop (with Brynklie Brown, Bostyn Brown, Kenedy Brown, Nathan Hirschaut, Dylynn Jones, Raegan Lamb, Simrin Player, Sarah Reasons, Brynn Rumfallo, Carlee Schield, Kali Schmeltzer, Jordyn Smith, Jenna Valenzuela, Alexis Watson, and Jaycee Wilkins) * 1ST overall teen line - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Diana and Actaeon - ballet (with Bostyn Brown, Kenedy Brown, Nathan Hirschaut, Dylynn Jones, Raegan Lamb, Simrin Player, Brynn Rumfallo, Carlee Schield, Kali Schmeltzer, Jordyn Smith, Alexis Watson, and Jaycee Wilkins) * 2ND overall teen line - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Barbie Girl - jazz * 1ST overall - NUVO Dance Convention America - musical theatre Made of Stone - contemporary Fun Facts * Addison's best friend is Kalani Hilliker * Addison's sister Alexa is a dance teacher at Addison's studio * Addison has had a photoshoot with David Hofmann (Sharkcookie) External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Dance Connection 2 dancers Category:Project 21 dancers Category:Choreographers Category:Moffett Sisters